Escaflowne at the Flea Market
by Ztarlight
Summary: The not-so-long awaited sequel to Escaflowne at the Mall.


(Ta-da! Here is the sequel to "Escaflowne at the mall. BIG thanx to JoJo for the suggestion! Remember, I don't own the Esca characters. They belong   
to someone in Japan...I think .)  
  
Escaflowne at the Flea Market  
  
Hitomi skipped happily into Van's room. "There's a flea market opening tomorrow!!"   
  
Van blinked at her. "And your point being..."  
  
Hitomi grabbed Van by the shoulders and shook him hard. "CanwegohuhhuhcanwecanwepleasesayyesIwannaGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
............please?"   
  
Van sighed. "Well, alright."  
  
Merle frowned outside the doorway. "A flea market, huh? I hope it doesn't have real fleas...wait, don't you buy stuff at a flea market?" A plan formed   
in Merle's head. " I'll go with them to keep an eye on them, and Van can buy me more kitty accessories!!" Merle mewed happily and scampered down   
the hall before anyone could catch her eavesdropping.  
  
********************************THE**********************************NEXT*******************************************DAY********************************************  
  
Van invited Allen to come with Hitomi, Merle and himself, and the forsome walked into the tent underneath a sign that declared "FLEA MARKET  
---OPEN!!! (please buy stuff!) " Merle, of course, grabbed Van and ran off in search of cat toys. Hitomi just wanted to browse awhile. Allen was  
about to ask Hitomi if he could accompany her when a voice behind him cut him off:  
  
"Oh, Allen! There you are!"  
  
Allen sweatdropped. {Please let it not be her}, he thought. Sure enough, Millerna, the Pink Princess Powderpuff, had returned. {God must really hate   
me for some reason.} Millerna grabbed his arm and smiled, not noticing how hard Allen was squirming to get away. "I heard you can get dresses here  
quite inexpensively here. Let's go and I'll model them for you."  
  
The entire complex grew quiet as Allen emitted this cry: " I'M SORRY, GOD!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped,   
then resumed their business.  
  
Folken and Dilandau entered the flea market just then. (It's not an Escaflowne fic without Dilly!) Folken leaned over and whispered to Dilly, "Let's  
not have another scene like before at the mall. I'm STILL paying for the bill on those snails!!"  
  
Dilly grinned slyly. "But it was FUN!" Then he grew serious (GASP! Dilly serious?!) and quickened his pace. Folkie raced to catch up. "Dilandau,   
I didn't mean to get you mad. I'll pay the rest of the bill...stop looking so serious! YOU'RE SCARING ME! STOP IT!"  
  
Dilly's eyes flew left and right. "Later. Right now I'm on a serious mission, and I got to get into character. Now, where is it...?"  
  
Folken's jaw dropped in confusion. "Mission, wha---?! Dilly, what are you---"  
  
"FOUND IT!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Folken chased after Dilly and fell flat on his face. "Stupid cape..." When Folken looked up he saw a sign that read, FLAMETHROWER FLUID   
SOLD HERE!! " Flamethrower, wha---?! Dilly, I outta---"  
  
"Quiet, you nimrod freak-of-nature!" Dilly turned to the man behind the counter and flashed his most brilliant and maniacal smile. "Good afternoon,   
I'd like 20 cases of your most flammable fluid..."  
  
Folken straighted his posture and proceded to bonk his head on the floor. "Why...BONK...me...BONK...why...BONK...me...BONK..."  
  
Allen was asking himself the same question as Millerna filtered through yet another rack of clothes, yet he unfortunately had nothing to bonk his   
head on.   
  
{Ugh}, she thought with disgust. {I shouldn'thave said "inexpensive", I should've said "cheap"! Say, this one's okay...} "Okay, Allen, I want this one." She  
quickly overlooked the fabric, not noticing a loose thread at the bottom..  
  
Merle stomped down the aisle, dragging Van with one hand and using the other to push people out of her way. " I can't believe this," she grumbled.   
"2 square acres of junk and not a single cat-care booth! I should---OOOOOOOO! CLOTHES!!" Merle dove into a bin of clothes and played around.  
Millerna walked by, but all Merle noticed was the single pink thread moving across the floor.  
  
"STRING!!!!"  
  
Merle pounced and began to unravel. Meanwhile....  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THAT MANY?!?!" Dilly fumed. " C'mon, Folkie. They OBVIOUSLY don't want MY business." Dilly walked  
away, left eye twitching uncontrollably.   
  
Folken cleared his throat. "Well, 200 bottles was a rather large order..."   
  
Dily twitched at him. "Maybe for you NORMAL people, but not for us pyros. That's actually a fraction of what I usually order."   
  
Folken rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I guess that explains why the stockroom is always full..."  
  
Dilly saw Merle unraveling Millerna's dress and found it amusing, especially since Millerna had absolutely no idea what Merle was doing, and decided   
to watch.  
  
Hitomi sighed, finding nothing of major interest. Up ahead, she saw a pillar of fire. {What the..?} She closed her eyes and shook her head. When   
she opened them, she saw no fire pillar, but instead a Dilly. {Oh, boy...}  
  
Millerna smiled flirtatiously at the register man. " I'd like to buy this." She held the dress up by the shoulders, which was pretty much all that was left of it.   
  
The man scratched his head. " If you're sure... ma'am."  
  
Millerna frowned. "Why, what's wrong---" She stopped and her eyes followed the path of pink silky string to the end where she found a cat-girl mewing   
happy songs and batting a piece of string.  
  
"Ah, you stuoid cat!" she screamed. "Why can't I buy a stinkin' dress? First that stupid Dilandau shoots his fire---"  
  
"Who are YOU to call me stupid?"  
  
Millerna turned slowly, her sweatdrop growing larger, as she realized that Dilly had been standing there there the whole time. " I...um...well...uh..."  
  
" I may be insane," Dilly said grinning wildly, " but I'm not stupid."  
  
Dilly threw Millerna in the clothes bin, pulled out Maniac (his favorite pet flamethrower) and lit the bin. (Too small), he decided. Cackling madly, he   
sent the tent on fire. (Admit it, you knew he would .^_^)  
  
People ran screaming towards the exits. Outside, people watched as rhe remains of the flea market burned to the ground. The only remaint found  
of Millerna, credit Merle, was a piece of pink thread...  
  
Folken and Dilandau fled the scene. (Actually, Folkan had to carry Dilly cuz Dill was laughing too hard.) "You did it again, Dilandau..."  
  
Dilly just flashed that smile. "You expected anything less?"  



End file.
